Roll of the Dice
by Mrfipp
Summary: Twentyfive people. Fifty combonations. Limitless possibilites: Various Kingdom Hearts characters and two OCs.


-1Fipp: I've seen several stories that are about random pairings picked by dice combos. So I did the same thing! If any of these don't make sense, just post review saying which one it is, and I'll PM you. I own nothing.

Also, this has two characters that won't appear untill _All's End. _So if you don't get it, oh well. And it might hold spoilers if you havn't read my stories, and one I'll write in the future

Roll of the Dice

Choices:

1. Sora

2. Kairi

3. Riku

4. Roxas

5. Namine

6. Tom (OC from _Hearts of Gold_)

7. Tanith (OC from _All's End_)

8. King Mickey

9. Donald Duck

10. Goofy

11. Jiminy Cricket

12. Xemnas/Xehanort's Heartless/Xehanort

13. Xigbar/Braig

14. Xaldin/Dilan

15. Vexen/Even

16. Lexaeus/Eluaes

17. Zexion/Ienzo

18. Saix/Ais

19. Axel/Lea

20. Demyx/Meyd

21. Luxord/Duorl/Harper

22. Marluxia/Aimlaur

23. Larxene/Relnea

24. Ansem the Wise/DiZ

25. Random

Combos:

1. 20 8: Demyx/Meyd and King Mickey. **Concert**

Mickey crept down the halls of the castle, trying not to be caught. He then heard music. He peered into the room and saw an Organization member playing a sitar. In front of him were dozens of watery creatures. Mickey thought it looked like he was performing.

2. 9 21: Donald Duck and Luxord/Duorl/Harper. **Temper**

Donald hated the way Luxord used those cards to separate Sora from the rest.

"Gee Donald," Goofy said "is it because ya always lose yer temper when ya play poker?" Donald then lost his temper.

3. 9 8: Donald Duck and King Mickey. **Past**

Donald looked at the past Mickey. He laughed at himself when he thought that that mouse would one day be king.

"And he never changed." he said.

4. 10 2: Goofy and Kairi. **Crush**

Kairi ran out onto the dock. She was crying. Goofy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kairi, nothing's gonna keep those two down, especially Sora."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Cause I think he has a little crush on ya." Kairi blushed.

5. 15 2: Vexen/Even and Kairi. **Where**

Even walked the halls of the castle, flipping through his papers on the Princess of Heart.

_All seven of them are scattered throughout the universe. Where are they?_

Little did he know, one ran right past him.

6. 13 5: Xigbar/Braig and Namine. **Power.**

Xigbar looked into the room. Who would have guessed that that girl was potentially more powerful then even Xemnas. The Organization leader vs. an Incomplete leader.

"That would be cool." he said to himself.

7. 13 22: Xigbar/Braig and Marluxia/Aimlaur. **In**

Xigbar was the first to meet Marluxia.

"Think your good enough to be in the Organization kid?" he asked. Marluxia, the neophyte simply smiled, and before Xigbar knew it, there was a scythe to his neck. "Your in!" Xigbar knew that this guy would be fun.

8. 12 16: Xemnas/Xehanort's Heartless/Xehanort and Lexaeus/Eluaes. **Fade**

As he faded away, he thought he saw someone who looked like Xemnas approach the young boy.

9. 16 1: Lexaeus/Eluaes and Sora. **Darkness**

Sora listened to Riku's tail of Castle Oblivion. He was unable to resist thinking that Riku and Lexaeus were similar. They were both dark, silent and fell into the darkness. But unlike the Nobody, Riku came back.

10. 14 9: Xaldin/Dilan and Donald Duck. **Anger**

"You know," Sora said "from how angry Xaldin was, I couldn't but help think of someone I know."

"Ya mean Donald?" Goofy said.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

11. 8 6: King Mickey and Tom. **Appearance**

"Tell me," Tom started "why is it your so strong and why is it that so many people give you respect? No offence, but your so small." Mickey smiled back at him.

"Well, small things are often big surprises!" Tom thought about this. He then thought of his own appearance. No one would expect that he could, and most likely would, rob them blind right in front of them.

12. 1 6: Sora and Tom. **Tease**

"You have a crush on 'er, don't ya?" he asked. Sora turned around and saw no one. "Imagine kissing 'er?" Sora looked around. But Tom kept teleporting. "Maybe more than that?" Sora knew that this would not be fun.

13. 25(15) 21: Vexen/Even and Luxord/Duorl/Harper. **Luck**

Vexen was unable to know how Luxord fought. The way he did, the opponent could easily overrun him.

"It's all luck my friend." Luxord replied.

14. 5 12: Namine and Xemnas/Xehanort's Heartless/Xehanort. **Tear**

Xemnas walked into Namine's room.

"How did I get here?" she asked, a tear down her cheek. That made Xemnas wondered how she did that. He never shed a tear, even as Xehanort.

"How you got here is not important, but what matters is that you stop pretending to feel."

"I don't think I'm pretending."

15. 17 2: Zexion/Ienzo and Kairi. **Hair**

Ienzo hated this job. He had to watch these two kids for a day while the maid was at the doctors. But he let her play with his hair, combed over his eye. He actually liked it. When Zexion was born, he looked in the mirror and that girl came to his mind

16. 3 14: Riku and Xaldin/Dilan. **Benefits **

Riku looked at the tombstone that said "The Whirlwind Lancer". He tried to use the Beast's anger for his own benefits. Riku sighed. He looked at himself, he was once in the Beast's position.

17. 18 14: Saix/Ais and Xaldin/Dilan. **Sanity**

Xaldin met the first member of the Organization not to be an apprentice of Ansem the Wise. Saix did not like Xaldin and pulled his claymore on him.

"Are you insane?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes." Saix replied.

18. 2 1: Kairi and Sora. **Remembrance**

Sora stood next to Kairi. Many things had happened to them in the years since they last used their Keyblades, this was the best of them.

"What should we name her?" he asked, looking at his new daughter. Kairi thought.

"Mia." she replied. Mia then cooed.

19. 20 2: Demyx/Meyd and Kairi. **Heart**

Kairi asked the man watching her if he really lacked a heart.

"I do too have a heart, just not in the same way you do." she was confused about this answer, that was until he played his sitar.

_How can anyone without a heart play such beautiful music? _she thought.

20. 23 6: Larxene/Relnea and Tom. **Cruel**

Tom though about what Namine told him. He thought of Larxene. The way she spoke of her made Tom think of the people who used to bully him when he was younger. Like one of the nuns, Sister Relnea.

21. 6 13: Tom and Xigbar/Braig. **Glare**

Tom stood frozen by Xehanort's deadly glare.

"You think he's crazy don't you?" Braig asked kneeling down. Tom nodded. "I have to agree."

22. 1 20: Sora and Demyx/Meyd. **Regret**

Sora, after he the adrenalin wore off, felt bad about what happened to Demyx. He didn't seem evil, but he had no heart, right?

23. 5 7: Namine and Tanith. **Emotions**

"Are you sure you have a heart?" Tanith asked.

"I am. Why do you ask?" Namine replied.

_Because I want to know if my inky black one can feel like yours. _she thought. "No reason." she said.

"Don't worry, I think he likes you back." Tanith then saw it fit to hit someone, so she sought Riku.

24. 20 3: Demyx/Meyd and Riku. **Fight**

Riku looked down at Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting the Melodious Nocturne, he was putting up more of a fight than Riku thought he would.

25. 10 23: Goofy and Larxene/Relnea. **Pain**

Goofy landed in front of Sora, knocking Larxene back again. He looked down to Sora and saw he was hurt. He looked down at her, attacking someone who couldn't fight back.

26. 8 12: King Mickey and Xemnas/Xehanort's Heartless/Xehanort. **Warning**

Mickey walked the castle's hall. He ran into Xehanort.

"He's a fool you know,"

"Well, I'm sure he's just trying to protect you." Xehanort laughed.

"What bad may come out of this?" he asked. The destruction of worlds maybe?

27. 25(19) 7: Axel/Lea and Tanith. **Sacrifice**

Tanith did thinking after she read Jiminy's journal. Axel gave himself to death to save Roxas. She thought, would anyone ever do that for her? If they did, she did not deserve it.

28. 24 12: Ansem the Wise/DiZ and Xemnas/Xehanort's Heartless/Xehanort. **Revenge**

As he sat in the darkness, anger and hate overtook his heart. He would get revenge! And when he said that, he didn't care who got hurt.

29. 17 1: Zexion/Ienzo and Sora. **Smell**

Zexion smelled three new scents. One smelled magical, one smelled strong, another smelled like light. It was like water in a desert, in this dark place.

30. 8 19: King Mickey and Axel/Lea. **Mad**

Mickey stood in the city. Axel had died to save Sora, no, Roxas. This made Mickey mad at what DiZ had done to Riku, Roxas and Namine.

31. 10 1: Goofy and Sora. **Choices**

Goofy looked at Sora, alone with a wooden sword. King Mickey told him to stay with the Keyblade Master, Riku, but. . .

Goofy was now next to Sora. You could only imagine how happy he was when Donald came back.

32. 17 3: Zexion/Ienzo and Riku. **Mimic**

He could not believe it! That hypocrite took in the darkness after all those speeches about fighting it. He then saw Axel and the Replica. After it killed him, the Replica was now more powerful and was after Riku. The loser of that match would be the real fake.

33. 6 10: Tom and Goofy. **Shield**

"What's with the shield? Don't knights carry around swords?"

"Well yeah, but a sword means you want to hurt people, I'd rather protect them."

34. 9 20: Donald Duck and Demyx/Meyd. **Boo**

Donald wrung his wet hat, water dripping onto the cave floor. _That was the oddest battle he ever fought._ he thought. _He also looked like a coward!_

"Hey Donald!" Sora yelled. Donald jumped ten feet into the air and screamed.

35. 23 5: Larxene/Relnea and Namine. **Picture**

Larxene just took the picture from the girl. It looked like that new kid, Roxas.

"You know who this is?" she asked.

"No, it's just someone I thought of." Namine replied.

_She kind of remembers Roxas, oh well. _She then electrocuted the paper and smiled when Namine whimpered.

36. 3 9: Zexion/Ienzo and Donald Duck. **Book**

The other members often made fun of Zexion's book, even Demyx's sitar had sharp edges. But he remembered Donald Duck, a wizard, who studied from books. Books held much power.

37. 11 21: Jiminy Cricket and Luxord/Duorl/Harper. **Cards**

As Jiminy saw Sora throw the cards at Luxord, finishing him off, he laughed. But for some odd reason, Sora using cards as a weapon, wasn't so farfetched.

38. 2 18: Kairi and Saix/Ais. **Moon**

"Why won't you let me go?" Kairi pleaded The Luna Diviner.

"Have you ever carefully looked at the moon?" she shook her head. "Perhaps when Sora come for you, you will see ours."

39. 11 18: Jiminy Cricket and Saix/Ais. **Writing**

Saix wondered what the purpose of the insect was. He never fought and spent most of his time in Sora's pocket. He then remembered his Other's life, who often wrote novels. Perhaps Zexion had a point.

40. 14 8: Xaldin/Dilan and King Mickey. **Finishing**

Xaldin floated over the half-dead Keyblader, his friends scattered. He plunged his spears at him when a tiny mouse knocked them all away.

"Light give me power!" the mouse used the light to gather energy. Xaldin tried to exterminate the pest, but he was so fast. "Sora, you got to wake up!" Sora jumped up, power renewed.

41. 16 11: Lexaeus/Eluaes and Jiminy Cricket. **Read**

No one would ever expect Lexaeus to be a reader, he was actually a well educated man. He looked at the crystal ball image of Keyblader. The bug seemed to be the only one who held intelligence.

42. 7 21: Tanith and Luxord/Duorl/Harper. **Span**

Tanith thought about the man who could travel in time. She wondered what Sora and Roxas had seen in the future. She wondered how much longer she would know Riku.

"Why would I think that?" she asked herself in surprise.

"Think what?' Riku asked.

"Thinking. . .if I should let up on how much I hate you." she covered.

43. 17 24: Zexion/Ienzo and Ansem the Wise/DiZ. **Snake**

Even before Zexion was born, Ienzo could shape shift, but only for a small amount of time. He would often spy on Ansem and give information to Xehanort. One of these infiltrations led to the fall of Radiant Garden.

44. 4 20: Roxas and Demyx/Meyd. **Waves**

Roxas watched Demyx play his sitar while the water danced around him. For some reason, the water and the soft music made him think of an island.

45. 8 7: King Mickey and Tanith. **Hiding**

"The dark is better!" the silver haired girl said "and light stinks."

"I never said it was."

"Then why do think it's bad?"

"I don't, it's the people who hide in it that are."

46. 7 24: Tanith and Ansem the Wise/DiZ. **Identity**

Tanith listened to the conversation between Xehanort and Ansem from her secret room, she thought of how he had no idea that this man was performing such things behind his back and using his good name for them. She sighed sadly.

47. 7 17: Tanith and Zexion/Ienzo. **Bounce**

Tanith sat on the stool, Ienzo sitting in the chair in front of her. She could tell he didn't want to be here.

"Now," he said to the child "I want you to concentrate and create a small sphere of darkness." she complied, and created a small ball. She then threw it and laughed as it bounced around the room and hit Ienzo in the face, knocking him on his back.

48. 18 13: Jiminy Cricket and Xigbar/Braig. **Keyblade**

"Sora?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied as he, Donald and Goofy ran up the outside balcony.

"What do you think he meant when he said it picked a dud this time, and you aren't half the hero the others were?" Sora froze.

"I'm not sure, I think that me and Mickey aren't the first ones." he looked up "we'll worry about that later, we have to get to Kairi!" so they ran up and met friends lost.

49. 8 21: King Mickey and Luxord/Duorl/Harper. **Fairness**

Mickey thought about The Gambler of Fate, he separated Sora from the others so it could be one-on-one. If Sora had been the one out numbered, would he still try to even it out? From what he knew from spying, yes. He probably would.

50. 7 11: Tanith and Jiminy Cricket. **Eyes**

"Can I see your journals?" Tanith asked.

"Sure," Jiminy handed her the books. She fiddled through them and looked for pictures. Two in particular, the first one was of Xehanort's Heartless, the second of one Xemnas. She sighed sadly, they had the same eyes she did.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
